


Not Even For A (Astro) Second...

by Sanata101



Series: Transformers Rid 2015 Collage AU stories. [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: Song ended up trying to focus on her work in class, but then like always, a fight starts to happen in the campus grounds once again. And once again, she couldn't help stare from afar from her classroom's open window to watch the fight that was going down.Or precisely, she couldn't help but watch one of the certain gangs that started the fight in the first place.
Relationships: Autobots (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Decepticons (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Transformers Rid 2015 Collage AU stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871614
Kudos: 1





	Not Even For A (Astro) Second...

**Author's Note:**

> Good Idea: Starting a new series!
> 
> Bad idea: Knowing very well that no one might like this series very much and I might end up not working on this. 
> 
> (Also, the bots and cons will be 200 cm. Not that short, but tall enough for you to crane your head to look at them. Just wanted to point that out there.)

Running upstairs to get to her next class, Song gripped onto her bag tightly, which was full of all her items. 

The reason why she was so excited to get to her classroom though, wasn't because she was as excited to get work done like Strongarm. It was better enough to take a look outside of campus ground on the second floor of the balcony, after all she is afraid of heights. 

Looking down at the window a shy smile was on her face as she watches a group of mechs gathered around, breaking almost all the rules of the campus ground. Whether gambling or fighting, it doesn’t matter when it comes to the notorious Decepticons Gang. Their rebellious behaviors made people wondering why they haven’t been expelled from the university, but that is a mystery for another time. 

Normally though, the purplenette human would mostly spend time with her autobot friends. However lately she realizes that maybe they would rather do some other things than actually talk with her. Don't get her wrong, she loves the Autobots through and through but...lately she was starting to see that she didn't really fit in. All of them just seemingly to be ignoring her and not acknowledge her own existence. 

Cruel thing, isn't it? Well at least Bumblebee didn't treat her as if she was some outsider. He treated her at least with kindness, and she hopes that it will stay that way. He was the only friend she had left in this school, and in this whole world too. 

Well, maybe the "whole world" part might be a bit too much. 

Snapping out of her thoughts though, she hears the sound of arguments and in an instant she sees that the Bee team is versing Steeljaw's gang once again. She bites her lower lip and looks down and gently rests her head against her desk and let's out a long sigh. 

She really was hopeless looking when she stares down at them with a dreamy look in her eye, doesn't she? 

Oh how she wanted to go down there just to talk with one of them even once. But she knew deep down that if she did her secret would come out and Bee was probably going to give her one heck of a scolding just getting close to a fight like that. 

That and the fact that you would be scrap if any of them saw her even step towards them. They would see anyone that isn't part of their ranks a threat in an instant. 

Which is why she tries to avoid all contact with the Decepticons. Not out of fear if them, but out of nervousness of being seen as an enemy or foe. Luckily enough they aren't really nearby whenever she goes to a spot to Bumblebee who tells her all about his day. 

When the bell rang for class, it was at the same time the fight had finally disperse. She sighs softly and looks down at the ground again but stops, blinking when she saw yellow eyes meet her white one. 

Steeljaw. 

D

She froze and quickly looks back down at her desk in a panic. She couldn't help but cover her mouth out of fear of suddenly shutting in the middle of the classroom. 

_'That had to have been my imagination.'_ She thought to herself, _'There is no way Steeljaw could had seen me staring at him and his crew from up here. There's just no way.'_ She thought to herself as her cheeks turn red, her heart pounding against her chest at the very spot. 

She then heard the door open and quickly tries to get herself together as quickly as possible so Ratchet, her teacher, wouldn't think that she is sick. 

_'Nevermind that Song, just focus on what you have to do today. There's no way he could have seen you.'_

Yeah, there's no way he had seen her. 

Right?

* * *

Oh how wrong she was on that part. Because as it turns out the wolf did spot her staring. From above the window that was opened, he saw her staring down at the grounds. And before she looked away, he saw her face, and her beautiful white eye. 

A smirk then crawls it's way into his face. "Isn't this going to be interesting..." He whispered to himself before catching up with the others, his anger of the loss of losing to the lieutenant dying down slightly. 

Oh, this was going to be very interesting indeed. 


End file.
